This component of the program project provides informatics support and analysis. In the next phase, focusing on the structural impact of alternative splicing, there are five principle goals: First, development of a database that integrates a wide range of information relevant to alternative splicing in higher eukaryotes, particularly human, so that the most interesting and rewarding cases can be selected for experimental study. The design of the database is based on our experience with integrating information for target choice in the present phase of the project. Second, development of tools for automatically assessing the reliability of data indicating alternative splicing. At this stage of the development of the field, it is critical to be able to easily assess the data supporting a splice, before committing experimental effort. Third, production of structure models, allowing a visual appreciation of the likely impact of splicing on structure. Fourth, development of a comprehensive public database that will provide information on alternate splicing in a structural context, obtained from our own and work that of others, and using both models and experimental structures. This resource will allow users to obtain information about specific proteins, and to perform analyses on the general relationship between splicing, structure, function and disease. Fifth, the development and application of tools to analyze the relationship between splicing, structure and function. Tools for the analysis of function developed in the present phase will form the basis of these.